I'm your Biggest Fan!
by i.Jinx
Summary: Who knew L and Light are boy fans to a specific book. See inside what book that might be!


Hello!

Okay after a long time, I'm finally posting a story on fan fiction. Amazing isn't it. This was inspired by my dream about my dad, and some friends at school. I just changed them together into DN characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or L *cries*

L: its okay, at least you don't own Twilight either

Me: *Stops crying* Thank gosh! Oh yeah, This takes place when L and Light has the handcuffs. Read Froth!

_

* * *

_

_Ahh…another day at the Kira headquarter. Let the story begin!_

"Hey guys, let's try to find Kira today!" Matsuda shouted and being the last person to come, the others glared at him. No one should be cheerful in the morning

"No we won't" Stated L, everyone turned their heads at him

"Is it because I didn't get your coffee yet?" Matsuda answered, L mentally glared at him

"No, since we have no new data on Kira, things going rather slowly, we should have a day-off"

"Why? Is it because we're working hard enough" Yagami- san stated, worrying

"No, just thought we deserved a day off and Watari had some business to attend, I thought you would be ecstatic" L said taking a bite of a doughnut, looking at the taskforce members

"Well, I haven't been with my family in a while" Aizawa, starched his head, Mogi just nodded

"And Light-kun will still be with me since he is still a suspect and the handcuffs" He said rising his arms Light just rolled his eyes

With that said the team awkwardly left saying their goodbyes, L was still on the computer typing and Light went towards the couch with a book, and then heard something

"Life sucks then you die. Yeah, I should be so lucky…no" L stopped typing

"We can still be friends on- my side…no!" L narrowed his eyes '_what are you doing light-kun?' _L thought

"Hey there Bells…Nope!" Light exclaimed L shook his head and went back typing and a few minutes later…

"Hey L" Light called him out

"L"

'_Just ignore him' _L thought

"L!"

"What is it Light-kun? This better be a good reason" L turned around to see Light with a black wig

"Well, never mind" Light said looking down

"Where did you get that wig?"

"I packed it when I was force to come here"

"So Light-kun, what are you doing with it?" L said confused

"…Nothing" Light said looking away

"If you don't give me a reason I will rise your Kira percentage"

"…Do you know Twilight?"

"…yes…"

"Well, I wanted to look like Jacob…"

"What?" L never been so confused in his life

"So I was going to ask if we can go to a tanning salon"

Silence started to surround the room…

"Wouldn't you need the wolf pack tattoo, too?" L asked

"Yeah, I was supposed to get it in the mail today and-"Light stopped and looked at L

"How did you know I needed one?"

"…"

"L, you a fan of Twilight too!"

"…no"

"L" Light sighed, sat beside L "You don't need to be ashamed, I am a fan too" Nodding

"Okay, I have all the books…"

"Me too!"

"With the actors' signatures"

"No"

"Yes!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"But why are you dressing up as Jacob?" L said getting out of his fan-boy moment

"Because he's my favorite character and he is almost hot as I am"

L shook his head "I have to disagree with you. Edward is better than Jacob"

"No he isn't."

"Light-kun is denying the truth"

"I will show you that Jacob is better than Edward"

"I don't think so"

"…can we dress up first?" Light asked holding up the book

"Why?"

"I wanted to be Jacob and recite some of his lines"

"…"

"You could be Edward…and recite some the lines from them fighting…"

"….okay"

With that, the boys left task-force, for some shopping. L got his wig, eyeliner, foundation, and his complete outfit Edward wears in the movie. As for Light, he got his tan, rip jeans, a better wig and a tattoo. People were starting at them more than usual. Why? What kind of guys wearing handcuffs looks for twilight stuff! They went back to taskforce after getting their outfits, getting ready for the "epic" fight

---Misa POV---

"There! Misa-Misa is ready for her lightly kin!" Misa squealed, running out the bathroom and downstairs. On the 9th floor Misa-Misa heard something

"No Light it goes there" Misa heard Ryuzaki , Misa-Misa went close to the door

"No it doesn't, I know it goes here. You Edward fan"

"Hey, at least I have good taste. Dog…" What are they talking about, it doesn't sound smart

"Leech" Misa-Misa heard Light mumbled, Misa-Misa opened the door, to make Misa-Misa's entrance, Misa-Misa ran to Light

"Lightly-kin!" Misa-Misa shouted for him, Misa-Misa opened Misa's eyes to see him, Misa stopped her self

"Light, what happen?" Misa-Misa asked. He got a tan, black hair and ripped jeans with no shirt…

"…Ryuuzaki what happen?" Misa-Misa looked behind; he had reddish brown hair with an outfit that Light would wear.

"Where are you bags?" Misa-Misa thought Ryuzaki looked weird without them

"…make-up…" Misa-Misa never felt so weird out

"Misa-Misa knew you were after my Light-kun!" Misa-Misa shouted taking his arm

"No Misa" Misa-Misa looked up to Misa-Misa's lover "Ryuzaki and I are…dressing up" Misa-Misa looked back of Ryuzaki…ah, now Misa-Misa sees it

"…Twilight?"

"…yeah…I'm Jacob and he's Edward, you could be Bella"

"Eww, you both are a fan of Twilight?" Misa-Misa couldn't believe it…

"Aren't you Miss Amane?" Ryuzaki asked me

"No, it's stupid!"

Misa-Misa felt Light's eyes on Misa-Misa "Misa, it's the best book in the entire world!" Light shouted, throwing his arms around

"No it's not silly Light! And, you don't look good with a tan" He sighed, Misa-Misa heard running upstairs

"L!" Matsui shouted "I forgot…." He started at Light and Ryuzaki "Twilight fans?" He asked

"Yes" Light sighed

"You have no taste in books" He sighed "You do know you don't look that great in a tan" Matsuda said, Light glared

"I never knew Matsuda actually read for enjoyment" Ryuzaki said "By the way Miss Amane, do you have glitter?"

"..No, you creepy sparkly vampire"

"…At least I can read"

"HEY!"

**End**

**

* * *

**

So there we go...sorry if it felt rushed, usually when i have dreams, it goes away fast. This was most i remembered. I might edit this in the near future. Criticism is welcome, but no mean ones please. SO REVIEW!!! p.s. i now know why people write one-shots..


End file.
